problemas en el paraiso
by Zable-Z
Summary: un chico llega desde una aldea lejana buscando a una amiga, pero de aquí a que la encuentre se hará con una multitud de chicas que lo amaran en las maneras mas locas, raras, graciosas y salvajes que jamas vio. (Ocxla mayoria de las chicas de street fighter).
1. Chun-liente parte 1

Era un hermoso día en Tokio, la gente respiraba el aire limpio y sereno, luego de que la S.I.N cayera a manos de Ryu, Ken, Chun-li, Guile y Cammy, la paz había vuelto al mundo, aún quedaban muchos cabos sueltos, pero nada que amenazara el mundo.

Chun-li se encontraba descansando en su departamento, curándose de algunas lesiones leves, ella insistía en que estaba perfectamente bien como para caminar, pero Cammy la convenció para que no se moviera en exceso hasta que se recuperara, aun así salió de su departamento para hacer las compras del mes, se vistió con una polera blanca sin mangas y una falda azul con detalles dorados, visito a algunos amigos y conocidos y luego volvió a su casa.

Parece que se me fue un poco la mano con las visitas-dijo al ver el cielo ya obscuro con una hermosa luna llena, comenzó a caminar devuelta a su departamento, decidió tomar un atajo el cual atravesaba un callejón, y entonces de la nada salieron cinco tipos.

Hola hermosa, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-dijo uno de ellos sonriendo, era alto, tenía la cabeza rapada, traía puesto un conjunto negro de pantalones largos y una chaqueta de cuero abrochada, al igual que los otros cuatro.

Voy de regreso a casa-dijo sonriendo Chun-li, sin dejar de caminar, entonces el tipo de antes le agarro el brazo con fuerza.

¿No te quedas? Nos divertiremos mucho-dijo sonriendo mientras los otros tipos comenzaban a acercarse.

No gracias-dijo ella soltándose a una velocidad increíble.

Lástima… no tienes opción lindura-dijo sacando un cuchillo, Chun-li vio el cuchillo, se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando a casa.

¡Maldita zorra!-dijo el tipo dirigiendo su cuchillo directamente a la espalda de Chun-li, pero cuando el cuchillo estaba a punto de tocarla, ella se agacho y golpeo las piernas del calvo haciendo que cayera, luego se le tiraron encima los otros miembros de la banda y Chun-li apoyo sus manos en el piso y comenzó a dar patadas giratorias, ejecutando un ataque conocido como…

¡Spinning Bird Kick!-exclamo Chun-li mientras daba las patadas giratorias, que derribaron a dos de los cuatro que quedaban.

¡Muere!-grito uno atacando de frente pero ella esquivo fácilmente el ataque, y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago.

Kaugh-fue el único sonido que salió de la boca del atacante, pero entonces saco una manopla de su bolsillo y le dio un golpe a Chun-li, este golpe no la habría afectado tanto, pero el golpe dio exactamente en una de las lesiones que tenía Chun-li, lo cual hizo que se arrodillara por el dolor, entonces el tipo que quedaba le dio un golpe en la cara, haciendo que la chica callera hacia atrás, le sangraba la nariz un poco, solo pudo ver como el calvo se hacía levantado y la tomo del pelo, dejándola a la altura de su cadera.

Ahora, cumplirás tu trabajo como la zorra que eres-dijo sonriendo el calvo mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón, Chun-li solo cerro fuertemente los ojos, no podía moverse por el dolor de su herida, solo cerro fuertemente los ojos…

¡Hell punch!-se escuchó una voz y el calvo soltó a Chun-li, tirándola en el piso, luego solo se escucharon los sonidos de los puños y algunos huesos, cuando Chun-li abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que sus atacantes estaban en el piso inconscientes, y una persona nueva se le acerco, tenía puesta una gorra azul y sus ropas no se veían muy bien, por lo menos Chun-li no podía verlas bien ya que comenzaba a quedar inconsciente.

¿Dónde vives?-escucho, Chun-li decidió confiar ya que era su única alternativa, ella solo le dio su llave, la cual tenía el número de departamento, y le apunto el edificio, luego de eso se quedó inconsciente.

(Al día siguiente)

Los rayos de luz entraban por entremedio de las cortinas, dando una iluminación tenue en la habitación, Chun-li estaba encima de la cama, tapada hasta la cintura, y lentamente comenzó a despertar, luego recordó lo que había sucedido de golpe y abrió los ojos rápidamente y se sentó.

Ugh-dijo la chica mientras se incorporaba, luego se dio cuenta de que tenía un vendaje en la pierna en la que le habían pegado, se escuchó el sonido de su puerta al abrirse y unos pasos.

Creo que todavía no despierta, (suspiro), supongo que tendré que esperar-dijo el extraño y luego se escuchó el sonido del sofá, Chun-li salió lentamente de su habitación sin hacer ningún ruido y se acercó por la parte trasera del sofá.

¿Quién eres?-dijo ella fríamente, el chico se dio vuelta.

¡oh!, qué alegría que despertaste, lo lamento, mi nombre es Genki Tsechuma, encantado de conocerte-el muchacho se inclinó, su cabello era negro, sus ojos amarillos, traía puesto una polera roja de mangas cortas, también unos pantalones blancos de karate, tenía una banda negra amarrada como cinturón y tenia un collar el cual no se podía ver bien porque terminaba por debajo de la polera, Chun-li dejo su pose defensiva.

Yo soy Chun-li ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo sin abandonar su tono frio.

Esperaba a que despertaras-dijo, poniendo cara de extrañeza, luego tomo dos bolsas que estaban a un lado del sofá y las subió a este.

Quería pedirle un favor, pero pensé que sería descortés pedir algo sin dar algo, así que traje un desayuno poco frecuente-dijo abriendo una de las bolsas y saco una caja la cual tenía un tazón de fideos de masa con carne y pollo.

Por favor acéptelo-dijo ofreciéndole el tazón, Chun-li sospecho un poco, pero luego tomo el tazón y se sentó en el sofá, Genki le paso unos palillos y una lata de jugo de naranja.

¿Y tú que comerás?-pregunto Chun-li dejando de hablar con un tono frio.

Emm, yo comeré algo más… raro-dijo abriendo la segunda bolsa, sacando unas crepas y un refresco de naranja, en cuanto vio las crepas, Chun-li se quedó mirándolas, Genki se dio cuenta de esto y comenzó a mover la crepa en diferentes direcciones, Chun-li seguía las crepas con ojos brillantes y cuando Genki se acercaba la crepa la boca Chun-li hacia pequeños pucheros de tristeza, pero cuando se la alejaba volvía a estar normal.

¿Quieres cambiar?-dijo ofreciéndole la bolsa con las crepas, Chun-li al notar que estaba siguiendo la crepa con la mirada se sonrojo de vergüenza, pero aun así asintió, ambos terminaron comiendo sus respectivos platos, ahora era el momento de las preguntas, Chun-li se puso seria.

¿Qué haces en Tokio?-

Vine de américa, busco una aldea, con ello a una amiga, se llama makoto-dijo despreocupado.

¿Por qué me salvaste anoche?-

No me iba a quedar viendo, no soy ese tipo de persona.

¿Qué hacías ahí?- Genki miro hacia otro lado.

Puede que tal vez haya… perdido el sentido de la orientación-dijo rascándose la cabeza apenado.

¿Te perdiste?-dijo sonriendo.

Tokio es una ciudad muy grande-dijo defendiéndose.

No importa, gracias por salvarme, de verdad gracias-dijo sonriendo acercándose unos centímetros.

n-no importa, solo era mi deber-dijo un poco sonrojado, entonces Chun-li vio el collar de Genki.

¿Qué es ese collar?-dijo ella apuntando a la cadena de Genki.

Oh, este es un collar que me dio mi abuelo antes de morir-dijo sacando el collar de debajo de su polera, la cadena tenía una envoltura de tela.

Mi abuelo dijo que tenía que desenvolverlo en cuanto tuviera 18-dijo mirando el collar.

¿y cuando es eso?-dijo Chun-li levantándose del sofá dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Hoy, en la tarde-dijo Genki.

Oh, bueno, Feliz cumpleaños- dijo volteándose Chun-li para ver a Genki, pero el chico se havia dormido de pronto.

"debe estar exhausto, creo que debería agradecerle, además es difícil pasar un cumpleaños solo, yo lo sé"-pensó y salió a la calle para comprar algunas cosas.

(En la tarde)

Genki todavía no despertaba, Chun-li compro algunas cosas para cocinar, quería hacerle una comida especial a Genki por salvarla y por qué era su cumpleaños, mientras cocinaba recordaba los consejos que le daba su madre.

"recuerda que debes dejar que el arroz desprenda vapor leve y entonces esparcirle el sésamo…"-recordaba Chun-li mientras miraba el arroz, el cual desprendía un poco de vapor

"Y la carne a temperatura media por treinta minutos…"-miro la carne, la movió un poco con un tenedor y vio el temporizador el cual llevaba 27 minutos.

"si haces esto tu marido se pondrá muy feliz"-Chun-li se quedó paralizada al recordar eso, luego miro por la puerta que daba a la sala, se podía ver perfectamente a Genki durmiendo, Chun-li se sonrojo un montón.

No, él es solo una persona a la cual quiero agradecerle el haberme salvado, además el solo tiene 18 y yo 20, debo ser más madura- sacudió la cabeza y volvió a cocinar, cuando tenía todo listo, puso todo en una mesa para cuatro personas y despertó a Genki el cual se disculpó por haberse quedado dormido, luego se sentaron a comer.

M-muchas gracias, pero no debería haber hecho esto, de verdad, me siento apenado-dijo mirando el tazón de comida, se veía realmente apetitoso, carne al horno en su salsa con arroz blanco y sésamo, Genki tomo los palillos y comenzó a comer.

Wow, esto está realmente delicioso-dijo Genki mirando el tazón como si fuera un milagro.

Gracias, me alegro que te guste-dijo Chun-li comiendo también, ambos terminaron de comer y se quedaron en la mesa, entonces Genki, saco el collar de debajo de su polera y le quito el envoltorio de tela, en cuanto la tela cayo, se pudo apreciar que la cadena tenia colgada en realidad una pieza de oro tallado con la forma de un rombo y en medio una gema roja.

Vaya es una pieza muy… hermosa-dijo Chun-li mirando el collar, luego de mirar el collar comenzó a sentirse extraña, su respiración se acelero un poco.

"no me había fijado nunca en lo lindo que es Genki"-pensó sonrojada, Chun-li, mientras miraba al chico, el cual seguía mirando el collar felizmente.

"siento que mi cuerpo se calienta, ¿Qué me pasa?, ¿estoy enamorada?"-pensó Chun-li.

Emm, ¿Chun-li?-dijo Genki, Chun-li salió de su "trance" y vio que su cara y la de Genki estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia, ambos estaban rojos, Chun-li solo se acercó un poco más y le dio un beso en los labios inconscientemente, luego se dio cuenta de lo que hizo e intento inventar una mentira.

E-es una tradición-dijo Chun-li separándose del impresionado muchacho, el cual seguía rojo.

B-bueno debo irme a dormir, t-te puedes quedar por hoy, buenas noches-dijo la chica y se fue, dejando a Genki estupefacto.

(en la habitación de Chun-li)

"¿Qué me pasa?, yo no soy así, todo esto comenzó cuando vi… cuando vi el collar"-pensó Chun-li, tomo su computadora para investigar sobre el collar, fue muy difícil, pero lo encontró, encontró información sobre, "la gema del pecado".

Continuara.

Un aviso, este fic tenga, tal vez, lemon en la mayoría de los capítulos, aun así avisare en cada entrada cuando haya lemon, como una advertencia, o algo así, chau.


	2. Chun-liente parte 2

Este fic puede afectar tu perspectiva de la vida y llenar tu cerebro de gatitos especialmente tiernos, se recomienda discreción.

Street fighter no me pertenece (pero sería genial si así fuera)

Chun-li estaba investigando sobre el collar de Genki, y encontró solo una similitud en la base de datos de la interpol.

"el collar del pecado" fue creado en 1596, por Kireichi Tsechuma (se abre un archivo de imagen que muestra una foto de un antiguo pergamino con escritura japonesa, con un dibujo de un hombre con un collar, y a su alrededor 16 mujeres)

Según aparece en la imagen, el portador del collar podía hacer que una mujer se enamorara de el al instante, en diferentes niveles separados por días… el resto de la traducción fue imposible ya que las frases están escritas de manera aleatoria, solo se alcanzó a traducir la última parte: "no cualquier mujer es la elegida, solo la que el portador decida", según se ha interpretado, no cualquier mujer se enamora por el collar, solo las que el portador del collar desee (se abre un archivo de sonido)

Este archivo fue traducido a la perfección para ser investigado, contiene la lectura de un pergamino igual de antiguo que el anterior.

… la verdad es que, en cuanto vi su collar, me enamore, lo vi con otros ojos, lo recuerdo bien, el solo dijo "yo te amo" y me enamore, luego note que me obsesionaba, así que me aleje lo más que pude para no dañarlo, pero entonces cuando regrese, note que ya tenía varias esposas, todas enamoradas de él, y todas a las que vi me dijeron lo mismo, "me enamore de el en cuanto lo vi", luego escuche las historias de todas las esposas, todas tenían el detalle de que habían visto el collar, todas tuvieron relaciones sexuales con él al….,,"-la grabación se cortó y el archivo se cerró, junto con la información de toda la página, Chun-li intento detenerlo pero fue inútil, incluso el computador se apagó, Chun-li quedo envuelta en la obscuridad de su habitación, mirando hacia la puerta que daba al sillón donde estaba durmiendo el portador del collar, pero se calmó.

Él ya se va a ir mañana y yo no lo veré mas, no pasara a mayores-dijo la chica, le puso el cerrojo a su puerta de la habitación y se fue a dormir.

(Día siguiente)

Chun-li estaba despertando, tapada hasta la cintura, se sentó lentamente en la cama, miro la puerta y vio que el cerrojo seguía puesto, ella tenía leves dudas acerca de si Genki era un pervertido o no, pero al parecer no lo era.

Bueno mejor me levanto-dijo y se paró, pero notó que tenía algo en la mano izquierda.

¿Por qué estoy esposada a la cama?-dijo incrédula viendo la escena, luego miro con terror lentamente hacia un lado y vio que Genki estaba abrazando su cintura, estaba durmiendo calmadamente con una sonrisa, estaba totalmente desnudo.

No…no, no puede ser-dijo Chun-li sonrojada y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

No quiero esto-dijo cubriéndose los ojos.

Eso no era lo que decías anoche-dijo Genki a su lado, despertando, Chun-li abrió mucho los ojos, Genki tenía una sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

A-aléjate de mí-dijo Chun-li intentando alejarse inútilmente.

Lo siento Chun, ¿lista para otra ronda?-dijo levantándose, poniendo su cuerpo desnudo en frente de Chun-li.

n-no, por favor-dijo Chun-li

Lo siento pero (le muestra el collar a Chun-li) no tienes opción-del collar salieron cuerdas rojas que envolvieron y amordazaron a la chica, mientras esta lloraba.

Tranquila lo disfrutaras al rato, por lo menos yo lo disfruto jajajajajaja-todo a su alrededor comenzó a resquebrajarse.

NOOO-se incorporó Chun-li rápidamente, estaba sudando, miro a su alrededor.

Solo fue un sueño, una pesadilla-dijo comprobando que sus manos estaban libres y estaba sola en su cama, pero luego recordó el collar, se levantó y se acercó a la puerta.

¿Genki?... ¿Genki?-nadie respondía.

Supongo que se fue… ¿Por qué me siento triste?, soy libre y estoy sola… de nuevo-dijo suspirando, salió de su habitación, y se dirigió a la cocina, en unas ollas encima del horno quedaban restos de la comida que Chun-li había preparado para Genki.

No, no a esta hora-dijo abriendo el refrigerador y se sorprendió, había un plato con dos crepas y una nota, Chun-li saco el plato y lo dejo en la mesa, leyó la nota, la cual decía: "Te deje algo para desayunar, espero te guste, yo fui a entrenar, volveré un poco más tarde, si no estás de acuerdo, puedes dejar mi bolso con el conserje, nos vemos :D", tenía una carita feliz al final, Chun-li sonrió sonrojada, por alguna razón eso la hacía feliz, comió las crepas y se sentó en el sofá, decidió que no saldría de nuevo hasta recuperarse completamente, era una molestia mínima, pero decidio quedarse en casa para evitar accidentes, luego de ver TV un rato, se puso a pensar en cómo evitar ver el medallón, y al final termino por crear una solución bastante original.

(Al rato, mmm… unas dos horas después)

Ahhhh-suspiro Genki mientras caminaba hacia el departamento de Chun-li, el conserje dijo que nadie le había entregado nada, así que volvió al departamento de la chica.

Toc toc toc-sonó la puerta, Chun li la abrió.

Con permiso Chun… ¿li?-dijo viendo a la chica, la cual traía una venda en los ojos.

Buenos días-dijo Chun-li, de una manera un poco fría, la razón era que ella no conocía su departamento tan bien como creía, y termino dándose golpes en las piernas y los pies.

¿Qué pasa?-pregunto preocupado Genki.

Nada-dijo ella con el mismo tono frio y casi enojado, Chun-li se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pero sintió un agarre en su brazo, era Genki.

¿Estas enojada con migo?-dijo Genki, Chun-li sintió algo cuando Genki la toco, era la misma sensación que cuando vio el collar, su cuerpo se calentó y una ola de alegría y excitación llego a ella, se quitó la venda y volteo, tenía la cara sonrojada y sonreía, tiro a Genki al suelo en un movimiento rápido, luego se tumbó encima de él, sus caras estaban muy cerca.

Pues sí, estoy enojada porque no me invitaste a entrenar-dijo de manera infantil mientras acercaba su cara al cuello de Genki.

l-lo siento c-creí que querrías descansar-dijo sonrojado Genki sintiendo la respiración de Chun-li en su cuello y los pechos de la chica apoyados en su pecho.

Pues te equivocaste, mereces ser cas-ti-ga-do-dijo separando las silabas de la última palabra y comenzó a lamer el cuello de Genki.

¿C-castigado?, unh Chun-li, t-tu pecho-dijo Genki, cada vez más rojo.

Este es tu castigo fufufu-dijo moviendo sus pechos al mismo tiempo que lamia el cuello de Genki, este solo sentía la húmeda sensación en su cuello, y la presión blanda en su pecho, ambas placenteras, entonces Chun-li puso su cara frente a la de Genki, y le dio un beso apasionado, un beso de unos diez segundos.

C-Chun-li-dijo Genki, con la respiración agitada.

Fufufu-se rio Chun-li y se sentó en el abdomen de Genki, moviéndose hacia delante y atrás lentamente, causando que se hiciera un "bulto" en sus pantalones.

Toc toc toc-se escuchó de repente la puerta, eso saco del trance a ambos y se incorporaron rápidamente, viendo lo que habían hecho.

Emm emm, yo, yo me iré a bañar c-con permiso, gracias por el castigo, d-digo… con permiso-dijo Genki y se fue increíblemente rojo al baño, Chun-li abrió la puerta, era la repartidora de periódicos, una chica conocida en su instituto, Sakura Kasugano, una seguidora de Ryu.

Buenos días Chun-li… ¿tienes fiebre?-dijo la chica al ver a Chun-li completamente roja, Sakura llevaba su uniforme habitual, y entonces hizo una mirada maliciosa.

¿Tenías las manos ocupadas?-dijo Sakura moviendo las cejas.

¡P-por supuesto que no!-dijo Chun-li y le quito el periódico de las manos.

Ya, puedes admitirlo, no le diré a nadie-dijo Sakura agotando la paciencia de Chun-li.

Lástima, yo tenía pensado decirle a Ryu que te entrenara, pero viendo como estas ahora, adiós-dijo sonriente y le cerró la puerta.

¡No!, era broma Chun-li, por favor, solo era una bromita-dijo al otro lado de la puerta, pero ya no la podían escuchar, Chun-li, fue a su habitación, pero Sakura insistió y siguió tocando la puerta.

Ahhhhh que refrescante ducha-dijo Genki saliendo del baño mientras suspiraba, no traía el collar puesto, porque se había bañado, cuando salió de la ducha escucho el sonido de la puerta.

Debe ser Chun-li que se quedó fuera-dijo sonriendo y se dirigió a la puerta con una toalla amarrada a la cintura, abrió la puerta y…

¡Por favor Chun-li! ¡Debes decirle a Ryu que me entrene!-dijo de repente una chica que abrazo a Genki.

Um… Chun-li, tienes menos busto, y tu cuerpo… tssss-fue el sonido de su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta que no era Chun-li a quien abrazaba, Genki no se movía, la chica lo había tomado por sorpresa, dado que Genki había tenido ese encuentro con Chun-li, seguía teniendo ese "bulto", pero por debajo de su toalla

¿No eres Chun-li verdad?-dijo Sakura.

Pensé que tú lo eras-

Ya veo-ambos ya se habían calmado, pero seguían abrazados, entonces lentamente se separaron, Sakura evitaba mirarlo, y Genki también evitaba el contacto, visual.

Bueno, me tengo que ir, nos vemos-dijo la chica mecánicamente.

Nos vemos-dijo Genki y la chica se fue, el entro a casa, pero ambos a la distancia dijeron lo mismo.

¿Qué acaba de pasar?-en eso Chun-li sale de su pieza.

¿Sakura seguía… insis…-quedo Chun-li, estaba roja, el cuerpo de Genki la hipnotizaba, Genki se dio cuenta de esto y regreso rápidamente al baño, desde fuera se escuchaba la voz de chun-li.

¿Te bañaras de nuevo?, déjame enjabonarte con mi esponja "especial"-dijo la chica con voz seductora.

¿"e-especial"? ¿Qué esponja especial?-dijo rojo Genki.

Mis pe-chos-dijo Chun-li lentamente.

n-no saldré-dijo Genki más rojo aun.

Bueno entonces me voy, hice el intento-dijo Chun-li y se escucharon sus pasos alejándose, el chico se secó y se vistió con la ropa que había llevado para cambiarse, para asegurarse de no caer en una trampa, se escondió en el baño hasta que le sonara el estómago.

Creo que saldré-dijo un poco asustado y salió sin hacer ruido, en cuanto salió, no encontró nada, Chun-li debía estar durmiendo, así que Genki se dirigió al refrigerador y comió algo, luego, fue a su sofá, y se puso a ver tv y así paso el día, entonces comenzó a ganarle el sueño a el también y se quedó dormido, despertó muy tarde el televisor seguía prendido.

Demonios me quede dormido, ya no podré dormir-dijo mirando un reloj, eran las tres de la mañana, maldijo una vez más y se quedó mirando el techo mientras seguía acostado en el sofá, entonces se escuchó la puerta de Chun-li, rápidamente Genki cerró los ojos haciéndose el dormido.

Hm, Genki cree que la luz es gratis-dijo levemente enojada, pero luego se acercó a él.

Genki, sé que no me escuchas, pero quiero pedirte perdón sobre la manera que me comporto… esa no soy yo usualmente no sé lo que me pasa-dijo Chun-li y comenzó a sollozar.

No es tu culpa-dijo entonces levantándose, Chun-li se sorprendió.

Tu… tu…-dijo Chun-li mirando al suelo.

"demonios, no otra vez… aah, esta vez es mucho más fuerte"-pensaba la chica, iba a retirarse, pero Genki la tomo de la mano.

Chun-li, yo te quiero-dijo Genki, dejando helada a Chun-li, la cual lentamente se dio vuelta, Genki se levantó y quedo cara a cara con Chun-li.

Pero hay algo que me aterra, algo que me aterra decirte porque tengo miedo de que me odies-dijo apenado Genki.

¿Qué cosa?-dijo Chun-li cada vez más sonrojada.

Mi familia me crio con una enseñanza básica, si amas a varias mujeres, ellas te aman de vuelta y no les importa compartirte, si puedes complacerlas, mantenerlas y protegerlas a todas, entonces no está mal amar a más de una mujer, la razón que te digo esto es que es una obligación para mi tener por lo menos…-dijo deprimido esperando que Chun-li se enojara, pero la chica interrumpio…

No importa-dijo ella calmadamente.

¿Uh?-dijo sorprendido el muchacho mirándola.

Porque te amo, claro que me importa compartirte, pero mientras tú me ames, no me importa si tienes mil esposas más-dijo Chun-li y lo beso, un beso apasionado, un beso de amor, Genki le correspondió el beso.

(Advertencia lemon, por favor sean tolerantes, es la primera vez que escribo lemon, el lemon está hasta el final del capítulo, y no es necesario leerlo, léanlo bajo su propia responsabilidad, para los que solo vayan a leer hasta aquí, nos leemos luego, para los demás, olviden esto de inmediato.

Genki, yo… yo ya no puedo soportarlo-dijo Chun-li mientras se quitaba la polera, dejando ver su busto desnudo y amplios senos, volvió a besar a Genki, mientras este le masajeaba los pechos, luego ambos se tumbaron en el suelo, Genki se sacó rápidamente la polera y los pantalones.

Te amo Chun-li-dijo comenzando a besarle el cuello.

Yo también te amo-dijo ella y comenzó a bajar sus besos por su pecho, hasta llegar a su cadera.

No sabes cuánto espere esto-dijo ella y comenzó a lamer el pene ya erecto de Genki, este solo profería pequeños sonidos de placer mientras Chun-li pasaba su lengua, hasta que se lo metió a la boca, Genki podía sentir la calidez y humedad placentera de la boca de Chun-li, sentía cada pulsación, mientras la lengua de la chica se movía mientras chupaba, hasta que.

Chun-li-exclamo Genki, presionando instintivamente la cabeza de Chun-li hacia él.

¡Ghp!-fue el sonido que hizo Chun-li al tener Genki completamente dentro de ella, Chun-li tenía los ojos muy abiertos y las pupilas contraídas, Genki comenzó a mover sus caderas.

Chun-li, esto se siente bien, creo… creo que me, me voy-dijo y soltó toda su carga en la garganta de Chun-li, esta abrió más los ojos y miraba a Genki, luego Genki saco su pene de la boca de Chun-li.

Que brusco eres-dijo un poco enojada.

Lo siento-

No importa, pero ahora (se saca la falda quedando en bragas) ahora si espero que seas brusco-dijo seductoramente, posicionándose encima de Genki, el cual dio signos de estar listo de nuevo, Chun-li solo hizo sus bragas a un lado e introdujo el pene de Genki.

Ooh- gimió Chun-li cuando llego a la base del pene, luego comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras sentía a Genki tocando sus partes más íntimas, llegando hasta lo más profundo de ella, Genki, sentía la presión que ejercía Chun li de vuelta, envolviéndolo completamente, Chun-li comenzó a tener más velocidad, hasta que se movían velozmente, Chun-li se mordía el labio, intentando no gemir, entonces Genki en un movimiento veloz quedo encima de Chun-li.

No es bueno contener la presión voy a tener que hacer que saques esa presión-dijo Genki, y dio una fuerte embestida.

OOOOHHHhhh- gimió Chun-li, luego comenzó a moverse más y más rápido.

G-Genki, me vengo-dijo Chun-li sacando la lengua por el placer.

Yo también-dijo Genki entonces ambos llegaron al clímax.

OOOOOOOOHHHHH-exclamaron los dos al unísono, corriéndose, ambos se quedaron en el suelo, Chun-li abrazaba a Genki, y este le acariciaba el pelo, ambos estaban desnudos acostados en el suelo.

Te amo Chun-li-dijo Genki Chun-li solo sonrió, quedándose dormida.

Continuara.


End file.
